Behind His Blue Eyes
by Unpredictably Reckless
Summary: Eric is holding a secret, a secret that could cost him his life. Will his friends see what's happening him? Or will they all be to late? Please read and review. Previous penname BrookeWaldorf. Pairings and warnings inside. Please read and review.
1. All Fall Down

****

Behind His Blue Eyes

Disclaimer: I do not own Flight 29 Down, if I did Corbin Bleu would be mine, but I don't and he isn't so don't sue me.

Summary: Eric is holding a secret, a secret that could cost him his life. Will his friends see what's happening him? Or will they all be to late?? Please read and review. Warnings: Child abuse, self-harming, and cursing.

****

Pairings: Eric/Taylor, Nathan/Daley, Jackson/Melissa.

****

Chapter One

The rain was falling heavily onto the ground. Thunder crackled through the clouds, and so did the lightning.

Eric gazed out the window the scene reflecting passed his red, swollen eyes. He continued silently at the scene.

It was a month since they were rescued off the island, and his life was even more shittier than it had been before he left. If it could get any worse that is.

He picked himself off his chair, which was settled beside the window and slowly walked into his bathroom.

He gasped slightly as he saw his reflection in the mirror. His eyes were red and swollen, probably from the crying he did earlier on. His hair was all over the place. Their was a yellow bruise on his right cheek from where his dad slapped him the night.

His face was pale, and you could tell he wasn't getting any sleep because of the pain he was in.

Ever since he got back his dad has been beaten him shitless, more so then before. Every night he would get a slap, a kick, a punch and sometimes even his dad would use the belt.

Of course none of his friends not even Nathan and Jackson who he'd got along with very well, even though they still thought of him as annoying and a jerk they'd know if something was wrong.

He heard the door open, and jumped. There standing in the middle of the doorway was a figure leaning against the side of the door wearing a smirk on his face.

"Eric." he was right. It was his father. "Why so jumpy?" His fathers voice asked.

Eric shook his head. "I'm not." He answered, with a shaky voice. His dad continued to wear his smirk.

"Sure your not." His dad said, stepping forward towards him. Eric gulped he knew what was coming.

He was prepared for it.

--

Morning came all to quickly for Eric. He woke up with a splitting headache and the sun shining through his windows.

He heard the singing of Nickel back's 'Savin' Me' through the speakers of his mobile. He lazily moved his hand around his bedside table trying to find it.

He found it.

"Hello?" Eric mumbled tiredly, into the phone. "Yo dude, where are you?" He heard a voice. It was Nathan. "Huh?" Eric said blinking, trying to get the sleep out of his eyes.

"We're meant to be meeting up at Mel's remember? Everyone's hear but you, where are you?" Nathan asked.

"Oh I'm only after waking up now." He muttered. "What?" Nathan exclaimed with a little bit of a laugh in his voice.

"Yeah, I'll be there soon." He said, hanging up the phone without waiting for an answer from Nathan.

He groaned. How was he going to explain it this time? This was so great. He had to lie. He hated lying to his friends, but it was the only way not letting his secret slip. So he'd lie.

He slowly pulled himself out of his bed and into the bathroom. He wasn't surprised at the way he looked.

He was pale, thin and had a purple-yellow colour bruise on his torso. He did all the things he had to do, walked back into his bedroom and got dressed.

When he got downstairs he didn't expect his dad to be there in the kitchen ready to shout at him, he was right. He had left early to go to work which was great for Eric.

He opened one of the cupboards to the cereal, carefully not willing to create any more pain he was in.

After a couple of minutes he had finished and was already walking his way slowly to Melissa's house.

When he got there he knocked on the door. Melissa opened it smiling brightly at her friend. "Eric your hear, c'mon everyone's inside." She said and pulled him in.

As they entered the living room Eric was greeted by smiling faces. Taylor looked over at him shyly and gave him a soft smile, which he returned.

As he watched he friends laughing and talking to one another, not one of them knew that he lived in constant pain.

And he was happy with that.

****

A/N: there you go the re-written version of 'Behind Closed Doors'. sorry for the long wait, but I hope you enjoyed.

****

PLEASE REVIEW

Thanks.

A Break From Reality.


	2. Say When

****

Behind His Blue Eyes

Disclaimer: I do not own Flight 29 Down, just the summary.

****

Summary: Eric is holding a secret, a secret that could cost him his life. Will his friends see what's happening him? Or will they all be to late? Please read and review. Warnings: Child abuse, self-harming, and cursing. Pairings: Teric, Naley and Mackson ?

****

Chapter Two

The next morning Eric woke up to a loud crash coming from downstairs. "Great, dad's home." Eric mumbled tiredly, rubbing his eyes trying to get his vision back. "Just great." Eric mumbled. "Better go down and see if he's okay." Eric said, he got up reluctantly pulling on a long sleeved top so that no one would see the bruises on his arms, and jeans.

"Dad, everything okay?" Eric called through the kitchen. He stopped. Why should he go check if his dad was okay. After all his dad did to him, why should he? "Because, I'm a nice person." He told himself, quietly.

"Did you say something, boy?" Eric heard his father slur on the ground. "Nope. Not at all." Eric said, thinking that if he said anything else he would get hit. "Let me help you dad." Eric said going over to his father. Eric took his father's arm to help him stand. "No, I don't need your help." His father said, pulling his hand away from his son. "Dad, just let me-" His dad had gotten half way up with out Eric's help and yelled. "I said I don't need your help." He backhanded Eric.

Eric's head turned to the side as the hand collided to his cheek, the sound echoing off the kitchen walls. Eric held onto his cheek, which was slowly turning purple, and looked at his father who was breathing heavily, chest puffing in and out and had a murderous look on his face. "When I tell you that I don't your help, I mean it okay boy?" His father said, pointing a finger in Eric's face.

Eric gulped, before nodding yes as his answer. "Yes." Eric mumbled. "Yes what?" His father growled, stepping a step forward. "Yes, sir." He mumbled, he really hated it when his father made him call him sir.

"Now go to school, so I don't have to look at your rotten face for a couple of hours." His father growled, before walking away leaving Eric alone in the kitchen. "Great, now I'm going to have a bruise on my face." Eric said, wincing as he touched the place on his cheek where his father slapped him.

Unfortunately for him, people saw the bruise. For the day he kept getting glanced at, and everywhere he went people would whisper and point at him. Well that's high school for you.

It was lunch time, Eric was sitting alone at a table, picking and poking at his food with his fork not really hungry. He could've sworn he felt someone was watching him. He was right. He looked up and saw Jackson holding his lunch tray looking at him with curiosity. "What?" Eric snapped at him, regretting it afterwards after he saw the look on Jackson's face. "Sorry." Eric mumbled. "So it's true then." Jackson said, sitting down at the table, wondering if Eric would tell him to piss off, but was a little surprised when he didn't.

"What is?" Eric asked, confused at first then he realized that Jackson meant the bruise on his face. "I uh-I." Damn, he thought. He didn't think of an excuse for this one. "Hey Guys." The two boys heard a cheery voice. They both looked up at the same time and saw Melissa and Taylor grinning at them. Saved by the bell, Eric thought grinning a little.

"Eric, what happened?" Melissa asked, Eric looked up at her face and saw that it was covered in genuine concerned. "It's nothing." Eric said, in a tone that he hoped would get them to change the subject.

"Well, it can't be nothing." Taylor pressed. "No one can come into school with a bruise that noticeable and not be nothing." Taylor said, oblivious to the looks that were coming from Jackson and Melissa that told her to shut up. "Taylor." Jackson warned, obviously noting that Eric was uncomfortable.

"What, I'm just saying, that a bruise like that can't be nothing. So Eric, how'd you get it were you in a fight?" Taylor asked, still obvious to the looks that were coming from Jackson and Melissa.

"What?" Taylor asked, looking at Jackson and Melissa food in her mouth. "Just stop okay." Melissa told her, looking at Eric to see if he would say something, she just nodded to herself when he didn't answer.

"Oh c'mon, I know you guys want to know as well." Taylor said, Jackson and Melissa looked at each other, knowing that Taylor was right. The two of them did want to know where their friend got the bruise but unlike Taylor, they knew when it was time to stop asking, and would find out another way or so.

"Taylor, just stop it." Jackson warned the blonde again. "Fine, fine, I'll stop." Taylor said finally giving in. Jackson smiled at her, and taking a bite of his hot dot. Eric continued to poke at his food, in silence.

Although the silence was over when Taylor's voice interrupted it. "So, Eric where'd you get the bruise?" Jackson and Melissa groaned in unison. "Taylor would you just shut up about it please, I'm not going to tell you so just shut up." Eric yelled at her, causing the three of them to jump. Eric got up and stormed off, not even bothering to bring his lunch tray with him.

The three friends sat there in shock and silence, they had never seen Eric blow up like that, to anyone before. It would rarely happen. Something was bothering their friend, and they _were _going to find out, whether Eric liked it or not.

Eric walked out of the cafeteria frustrated, ignoring the stares he got from on going passers. He walked into the bathroom, checked the stalls to see if anyone was in there. When it was all clear he slid down the wall, and ran his fingers through his hair. If he was going to survive the rest of the day, the best thing to do was to sit in the bathroom and wait till the day was over, but he knew he couldn't do that.

He sighed, hitting his head off the wall ignoring the pain in it. He just wishes this day would be over soon.

****

A/n: Okay there's chapter two, sorry for not updating quicker but there you go. Thank you to prpleconverse17, walkingdisaster6, Serendipity545, watched 2 much tv, girlyword95, DonPianta, BobWhite, Girly 411 and Aris1013 for reviewing the last chapter.

If you read this story please no favourites/alerts without leaving a review.

So Review Please

Brooke D. Winchester.


	3. It Is What It Is

**Behind His Blue Eyes**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flight 29 Down, I just own the plot.

Summary: Eric is holding a secret, a secret that could cost him his life. Will his friends see what's happening him? Or will they all be to late? Please read and review. Warnings: Child abuse, self-harming, and cursing.

**Pairings: **Eric/Taylor, Nathan/Daley, Jackson/Melissa.

**Authors Note 1: **I am so so so sorry for not updating. I sort of gave up on writing, but now I'm back, with a new chapter. Hope you guys still like this story, but I wouldn't blame you if you didn't. Also my chapters are named after song's and I'm going to change the other two. This chapter is named after the song 'It Is What It Is' By Lifehouse. Oh and this chapter has the element of cutting, so don't like, don't read.

**Chapter Three**

Eric got home straight away after school had finished. He didn't wait for any of his friends. He just wanted to get home straight away. This day had been one of the worsts. Too many people had been asking him where he had got the bruises, and it was annoying him.

Especially Taylor.

After lunch she wouldn't stop at him, even though Jackson and Melissa had told her stop. Which he didn't understand why they did that. Unless they were catching on? He thought. No they couldn't, no one could know what was happening to him.

It would make him out to be weak and powerless. He couldn't let anyone know. But Eric knew he couldn't keep up with the same excuses. Then people would start to get suspicious.

"Dad, are you home?" He called through the house when he got home. He got no reply, and breathed a sigh of relief. Thank god, he thought. He just needed to be alone. He just wanted some peace.

He made his way up to his room, and flopped down onto the bed.

He hated his life. Ever since his mom had died, his life has been a living hell. His dad had blamed him for his mothers death, which wasn't his fault. His mother had died due to breast cancer. When they were first told the news that she had cancer, it was when his dad had started to drink.

And after she died, it started to get worse and worse. It started off with a hit, and a punch. Next came a shove. Then his dad would start to throw stuff at him. Next it would be a push to the floor, a kick to the stomach and things just got worse from then on.

So when he agreed to go on the trip to Palau, he was more then excited. Only he didn't show that to anyone, instead he just acted like an ass, making everyone hate him. But it was good. It got him away from his dad.

But when he came back his dad's drinking had gotten wrose. He would hit him harder, smash him into things, one time his dad had knocked him unconcious.

It was then his friends had started to notice the change in him. He was becoming more distant. He wasn't talking very much. If people asked him what was wrong he snapped at them. Eric knew his friends were starting to worry.

He was grateful that at least some people cared about him, unlike his dad. But he still couldn't tell them what was wrong. If his dad knew that other people found about his secret. He would be dead.

And he wasn't kidding.

His dad had told him many times that if people found out about their 'little secret' he would be dead in a second.

Eric sighed, wishing he could end his life, but he knew that wouldn't be a good option. He knew that his friends would miss him, and he didn't want that.

He turned to his side and he came face to face with his bedside locker. It was a mess, but he didn't care. Something caught his eye, though. It was metal, and silver.

It was his compas that he used in math. It was just staring at him, with that sharp metal point at the top. Eric knew what he had to do.

He sat up on his bed, and grabbed the compas. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes before he pressed the sharp point onto his arm. He winced at the pain, but as he pressed he realized that it wasn't so sore anymore. He actually started to like it.

It wasn't long before blood started to come.

Eric inhaled deeply. He couldn't understand why this felt so good. It was like an escape. An escape from all the pain his father had put him through. Although this was a new type of pain. It wasn't different from the one he got from his dad.

It was more of a relief pain. He heard the front door close, causing his hand to slip with the compas in it, causing it to scratch his arm.

"Shit." Eric cursed. He dropped the compas and ran into the bathroom. He grabbed a load of tissue, before pressing it onto his arm, hoping it would soak up the blood. And it did. When he let go of the tissue, it was a dark red, Eric winced at the colour of it.

"Kid, you home?" Eric heard the gruff voice of his dad calling up the stairs.

"Yeah, dad I'm home." Eric shouted back, his voice a bit shaky. "Good, then you can make the dinner. And hurry up I'm starving."

Eric rolled his eyes, at his father, glad that his father couldn't see him doing it.

He sighed, throwing the tissue into the bin and walked down the stairs to make the dinner.

"Did anyone ask about the bruises?" His father asked as soon as he got into the kitchen.

Eric shook his head. "No, dad. No one asked." He said, giving a perfect lie.

"Good, cause you'll know what will happen if people find out about it don't you?" He asked gruffly.

"Yes dad. I know." Eric replied, sighing.

"Good. Now hurry up with that dinner, boy. I'm starving."

Eric rolled his eyes again, and started to make the dinner. The rest of evening was developed into silence.

**Authors Note 2: **There's chapter three. Again, I'm so so sorry for not updating, but I'm back now so expect lots and lots of updates. It was my first time writing something involving cutting, so I hope I did okay. Nothing really happened in this chapter it was just to give an insight on how the abuse started. Thanks for everyone who reviewed the last chapter.

Well I hope you enjoyed it and please review, it would mean a lot. Thanks.

**~BrookeWaldorf. **


End file.
